


You Need Not Fear Bloodlust.

by Rats_As_Models



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'it was never meant to be' type shit, :)))), Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Philza, Battle Scenes, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Butcher Gang, Crying, Discord thank you so much for helping, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fighting, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Goat Hybrid Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Philza, Hybrid Ranboo, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, I HATE THESE TAGS, Insanity, Murder, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, People get hunted down for sport, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Random citizens of different factions are mentioned, Screaming, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sole Survivors, Taking of power, Tommy & Tubbo angst go brr, Torture, WHY IS EVERYTHING A KINK, Warning!, Winged Philza, YOU NASTY PEOPLE, a talkitive little narrator too, alot of it, dreams a little fucked in the head, fucks sake dude tell the story stop yapping, i looked at the tags again, i love yall so much, maybe a lot fucked in the head, narrator - Freeform, no happy ending, not even friend is safe, now cry, ok, ok actual tag time, people get fucked up, screeching at the top of our lungs, sir please pain isnt cute shut up, sob, they fucking die, we love that, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: The green-clad man sat down, watching the people fidget nervously. He forced back a smile."Let me tell you a story."His audience seemed shocked at that. He chuckled darkly, pulling the hood down from his head. The mask seemed loose.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Alexis | Quackity, Ranboo & Floris | Fundy, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 145





	1. The Art Of War

**Author's Note:**

> MWAH MWAH DISCORD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH YALL ARE SO GREAT MWAH

_The green-clad man sat down, watching the people fidget nervously. He forced back a smile.  
  
"Let me tell you a story."  
His audience seemed shocked at that. He chuckled darkly, pulling the hood down from his head. The mask seemed loose.  
  
"It starts with the death of the greatest warrior this land has ever seen."_

* * *

The Butcher gang was milling about. They all kept a calm face, eyes hard. But, if you looked closely, you could tell they were nervous. _I mean, who wouldn't be?_ These men have tasked themselves with killing The Blade himself. _Despite previous failures. Try and try again, I suppose._ _How bothersome._ They were jumpy. The slightest noise would set them off, have them grabbing weapons like they were going to die without them. _They would die with them, but they don't know that yet._  
  
The tallest of them, Ranboo, cleared his throat. The others would all look to him, hope evident in their eyes. _How naïve of them, always clinging to hope._  
"S-so."  
"So." The shortest of them replied, voice shaking. The boy, Tubbo, seemed to be the most nervous of them all. _He was just a child, then. I almost feel sorry for what happened to him.  
  
_ "Does everyone have supplies?" Tubbo asked, shifting from side to side. _I never quite liked that habit of his. I could never focus on him properly._  
The rest of the butchers gave a report on their status. It seemed that they were all ready. The goat-hybrid nodded.  
"Right. Lets head out, then."  
  
They all grabbed last-minute items, rushing to leave. The air in the room seemed cold, and they could be seen shivering. _They believed it was the chill. They wanted it to be the chill. It wasn't.  
  
_ Tubbo lead the gang, his posture stiff. He may or may not wake up with a bad back. _Or not wake up at all._ A slightly taller man, Quackity, followed the boy. Witnesses say his face was full of rage. _And so was his heart, or so I've been told._ Behind the winged hybrid was a bright-ginger fox hybrid, Fundy. His tail flicked every so often. Ranboo, the tall enderman hybrid took the back, eyes flicking around nervously. _At that time, I thought he knew I was there. Sadly, we can never ask him what exactly he was thinking.  
  
_ The Butcher Gang would march for a while. The trek to The Blade's home would take about a week. _Truly exhausting. I wasn't there to watch them hike over mountains and cross a desert, but I'm quite sure it wasn't fun.  
_  
 _I was there for this next part, however.  
_

* * *

They arrived at their desired location, seemingly all too relieved. They tensed up once more, though, when they noticed the man walking- _No, no, he was floating. Did I forget to mention this man is a ghost?  
  
I won't forget to mention how Fundy stiffened at the sight of him, tail lashing. Oh, the anger he must have felt._  
  
"Hello!" He called, waving at the group. His oblivious smile was stretched wide across the pale, faded face. "What- what a lovely surprise! Why are you here?"  
"We're here for Technoblade." Quackity stated, his pale yellow wings outstretched. _Impressive for his size. But his wings were rather small, compared to other hybrids._ The ghost tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow. "Technoblade? Why do you want Technoblade?"  
"Because we have important business with him, Wilbur."   
  
The dead man smiled again. "Oh! Well, come along then, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you so soon! Maybe he'll even forgive you for the anvil thing! He seemed quite an-"  
"Shut up, Wilbur. Show us where Technoblade is." Fundy snapped, the furry ears on his head pinned backwards. Wilbur flinched, seeming taken aback. He forced a smile, starting to float backwards. _Man, what I would give to float._  
  
The group marched after him, their shoes leaving imprints in the snow. _Easy to follow._   
  
The cabin they were walking towards seemed to stand alone against the sky, slow puffs of smoke emerging from the chimney almost lazily.   
The doors to the building opened slowly. _He always was one for the dramatics._  
  
A piglin hybrid emerged, face set, as if made of stone. He was dressed in full netherite, the armor gleaming with enchantments. He met Quackity's eyes, the pickaxe in his hands held upwards, in a threat.  
  
Tubbo, reasonably, panicked. "Where did he get that?! Don't we still have his armor?!" Quackity and Fundy stared at each other, before turning to Ranboo. The hybrid jumped, hands shaking.  
  
"Ranboo." Quackity growled, wings flaring. _What a sight._ "You have Technoblades armor, right?"   
"Y-yes! I do! Back in L'manberg." The man answered. A low snarl came from Fundy. _Poor him. Ranboo didn't want to be there, you know. If only he had told them, he might still be around._  
  
"You wouldn't lie to us, would you?" The fox asked, needle-sharp canines bared. The enderman hybrid squeaked, backing up slightly. "No- no! I wouldn't!"  
"Prove it, then. Go up to that pig and prove it's not his armor."  
"H-how am I suppos-"  
  
"Fight him, dammit!" Quackity shouted, pointing a gleaming axe at Ranboo's chest.   
  
Technoblade was standing in front of them, staring off into the distance. _Directly at me. I maintained eye contact, of course._ Tubbo swallowed nervously, his throat bobbing. "Um, guys- guys he's here-"  
  
Quackity whirled around. Technoblade cocked an eyebrow. "Soo.... wanna explain what your doing here?"  
"I'm here to fucking kill you, Technoblade."  
"Mmmhmmm. Last time you said that, I put this very pickaxe in between your teeth, Quackity. You want that to happen again?" The winged hybrid growled at those words. _He was always sensitive about that._  
  
 _This part will never fail to surprise me. Tubbo drew first blood._ The small goat hybrid swung the too-large axe, shaking. Technoblade jumped back, but the blade managed to put a gash on his face. His face hardened as he lifted the pickaxe. Fundy darted forward, swinging with his own axe. _Truly astounding teamwork._  
  
They kept pushing the man back, forcing him on the defensive. Despite fighting three opponents, the piglin wasn't doing too bad. _They didn't call him The Blood God for nothing, you know._ Ranboo was watching, almost paralyzed.   
  
Techno shoved Fundy into the snow, digging the pickaxe into his thigh. The man screamed, thrashing. Blood bubbled out of the wound, slowly leaking onto the snow, staining it such a beautiful crimson. _I could look at that color all day._  
  
Next he swung at Quackity, barely missing his face. The man's wings flapped frantically, most likely out of fear. Bad memories. Tubbo lunged forward, spraying snow behind him. He might have tripped. _Luckily, I was the only one watching._ The axe cut across a strap of Technoblade's armor, causing the man to practically leap backwards. In a sudden burst of movement, he was swinging the pickaxe, directly at poor Tubbo's face. _He would deny feeling fear in that moment. But I could see it. I could see how his eyes widened, could see the frantic trembling of his body._  
  
Ranboo screamed, his body lagging behind his mind. Suddenly he dissapeared, glitching infront of Tubbo. There was a truly _delightful_ crunch as the weapon dug into his chest, blood spraying. The purple-tinted liquid splattered all over Techno, yet it seemed as if he couldn't care less. Tubbo shrieked, scrambling backwards, avoiding the blood.   
  
Ranboo screeched, his body spasming. Technoblade used his foot to remove the hybrid from his pickaxe, going to swing again. This time it landed in his eye. Ranboo screeched again, thrashing violently for a moment. Then he went still. _I still remember Tubbo's haunting scream when the body dissapeared. Music to my ears.  
  
_ Technoblade grunted, falling forward. An axe was lodged in the back of his knee, almost separating it. Gorgeous ruby liquid dripped onto the snow, pooling. The heat of the hybrid's blood started to melt the snow. _It's still fascinating to me_ _, how his blood affected the things around it._ Quackity yanked his axe out of the mans knee, rising it above his head. With a shout, he brought it down. Techno rolled out of the way, a cut-off shriek the only sign that he was in pain.  
  
Fundy tossed his axe, shouting in glee as it cracked the armor. _Where's Tubbo? Oh, he's crying over Ranboo, cradling a single blood-red enderpearl._ Quackity dodged Technos sloppy strike, kicking at his face. The man squealed in pain. _None of the other stories mention how he was missing a tusk after that moment, none of them mention how he seemed to curl into himself like a child._ _  
  
_The fox hybrid joined the other man, leaning onto him. His injured thigh bled freely. _I could see some of the muscle in his leg. I swear, I've never felt more entranced._  
  
Quackity grinned, his face full of sinister intent. He lifted his axe, wings fluttering in excitement. Technoblade looked up at him, his body frozen. _I had never seen him so scared before._   
  
"Goodbye, Technoblade. Sweet fuckin dreams."  
The axe came down in an arc.  
  
 _Technoblade's head rolling limply along the blood-stained snow. A sight to behold.  
_ _I had such fun burying him._


	2. Unfinished Symphony

_The crowd murmured amongst themselves, shuffling around nervously. He could practically smell their fear.  
  
It made him smile._   
  
_"Now, onto the next part of my tale."_   
_He inhaled the cold night air, relishing the bite of it in his lungs._   
_"Have you ever seen a Ghost die?"  
_

* * *

_Now, at this point, Technoblade has been dead for a few weeks. Truly a shame. He was the best rival I've ever had.  
_  
Someone was running along creaking wooden planks, their bare feet slapping against the docks. They looked terribly tired, and afraid. _Oh, so afraid. Fear was such a good look on Fundy.  
  
_ The fox hybrid rounded a corner, nearly running into a shorter woman, startling her. "Shit- sorry Niki!"  
"It's fine, Fun- where are you going?"  
"I have to tell Tubbo!"  
  
The woman, Niki, watched the fox hybrid run off. "Tell Tubbo what?" She questioned. _Oh, if only she knew._  
  
Fundy kept running, his tail lashing behind him. Tubbo waited just ahead, pacing on the top of some stairs. The two caught sight of each other, panic evident in the air. _You could practically taste it._  
"Fundy!"  
"Tubbo!"  
  
"-Philza's escaped!" They shouted in unison _. How they did it, I don't know._ Tubbo looked on the verge of tears. "Fundy- Fundy, Quackity knows, he's so mad, he's so mad Phil escaped and it's all my fault, I should've known, I shouldn't have let Ghostbur-" The poor boy was hyperventilating, his chest rising and falling quickly. _Too quickly for a boy his size._   
  
"Tubbo, Tubbo calm down. What did Ghostbur do?" Fundy was forcing himself to stay calm. It was obvious. _He really needed more practice._ Tubbo's breathing started to slow.  
"G-Ghostbur wanted to see, to see Philza. I thought it would be okay to let him, I didn't know he would break the ankle monitor, Fundy, He fucking broke it and ran, he even blinded me! He tossed dirt in my face, Fundy, and Phil got away! Quackity came at just the right time, yelling and screaming, and he distracted Ghostbur, but he's so mad Fundy, Philza is free and its all my fault-"  
  
The goat hybrid sniffled, tears falling from his eyes. The boy was trembling. _It never sat right with me, the way he shook at the prospect of anger. I guess Schlatt put that fear in him. It almost makes me hate the man more. Almost._ _  
  
_"It's not your fault, Tubbo. You didn't know what Ghostbur would do." Fundy was trying to soothe him. _How sweet._  
Tubbo gave a small nod, rubbing his eyes. 'W-we should go- go see Quackity, and Ghostbur.." Fundy nodded in agreement, his hand rubbing circles on the president's back.   
  
The two separated from the impromptu hug they had formed. _Little did they know that it would be the last they would have. Wait, that makes it sound sad. Whoops._  
Tubbo started leading Fundy towards Philza's old residence. The air turned grim, fast.   
  
They opened the door, shuffling inside awkwardly. The ghost had been curled around a sheep, almost fascinated with the bright blue sheen of its wool. When the door opened he had turned his head, a smile growing on his face.   
  
"Hello! Me and Quackity were just talking!"  
Said winged hybrid growled at him, wings fluttering slightly. _They must have been cramped in that small space. I wonder what it's like to remove someone's wings? Ah- I'm getting off topic._ The man put down a bucket he had been carrying, the contents sloshing around. Hm.  
  
"Wilbur." Fundy started, voice flat. The ghost smiled at him. "Yes?"  
"Why did you free Phil?"  
Ghostbur flinched a bit at his tone, eyes turning downwards. "W-well, he asked me to! Said he had to go see Technoblade."  
"Techno's dead, Ghostbur."  
"What? No, that's not true. He hasn't d-" The man cut himself off with a scream, his form glitching, fading in and out. Parts of his legs were steaming, and spots of his skin were flaking and peeling off, falling to the floor and disintegrating.  
  
 _It was quite the happy day for me. Seeing a ghost scream and writhe in agony? Oh, how I wanted to hear more of it.  
Well, they granted my wish.  
_  
Fundy and Tubbo flinched at the ragged scream, eyes wide. Quackity held up a dripping wet hand, snarling. "Shut. The FUCK. Up."  
"Wh-wha-" Ghostbur screamed again as Quackity flicked more water at him. His skin sizzled and burned, parts of it peeling off to reveal a semi-transparent, sluggish liquid. The ghost actually landed on the floor, panting.  
  
The winged hybrid flared his wings. "Tell us why you freed Philza. Now."  
"He asked me, He said something was wrong, He said- pleasedonthurtmeimbeinggoodisweardonthurtme" He whimpered, curling in on himself as Quackity lifted his wet hand.   
"Did he tell you where he was going?"   
  
The ghost sobbed, his body trembling. Fundy was looking at the dead man with... what seemed to be remorse. _Honestly. He let his emotions rule over him, and look where he is now._ "he said- he said he was going to visit techno-"  
  
"So he's going to Technoblade's old home?"   
"Y-yes, and he told me to come with, he's going to be very mad if i do-"  
  
Quackity had picked up the bucket, pouring some of the contents onto the madman's legs. Ghostbur shrieked at otherworldly volumes, his skin glitching to black, then white, then grey. His eyes dissapeared for a split second.  
His legs flaked away, turning to ash underneath the waters touch. What remained looked horribly charred and burnt.  
  
He sobbed again, glowing gold tears falling from his face. _I remember he started to fade. But the tears stayed. Such a pretty color, brought out by pain. Quite fitting, yes?_  
Quackity growled, causing Tubbo to flinch so violently he slammed against the door.  
  
"Big Q, man, I don't think he deserves-" Fundy attempted, face pale.  
"Don't bullshit me, Fundy. You hate your dad as much as the rest of us. He fucking deserves this."  
"B-but-"  
  
"I wonder if Ghosts can die." Quackity thought out loud. Ghostbur shrieked, trying to scramble away from him. Despite becoming more and more transparent, he seemed as solid as a living person. _Intriguing, truly. I'll have to find another ghost to experiment with._ _I must know how this works._ Quackity grinned, chuckling darkly.   
  
The man suddenly tossed the rest of the buckets contents onto him.  
  
Ghostbur screamed, writhing and thrashing. His chest dissipated, ashes flying into the air. His arms flaked away, only leaving glass-like chunks. His face burned terribly.  
The only, still-intact parts of him were his tears, and his eyes. The eyes screamed **horror, terror, run run run-** _I never tire of seeing that look.  
  
_ The winged hybrid brought a foot down harshly, crushing the remains of his face. The rest of his body, ashes included, dissapeared. Fundy and Tubbo both looked horrified, the latter on the verge of tears.   
Quackity turned to look at them, wiping his hands on his shirt.  
  
"So. When do we go looking for Philza?"  
  
 _Later that night, I found a single, solidified, golden tear. Quite the trophy._  



	3. Welcome Home, Theseus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 2 AM, I sincerely apologize for any mistakes.  
> Also I am TERRIBLE at pacing, so I apologize for that as well. Enjoy!

_The crowd_ _seemed truly upset at that one. The masked man simply chuckled at their reactions. A child could be heard crying._

_"This story is outrageous!" Someone cried out. He smiled, tilting his head._

_"And so, the hunt goes on." He opted to ignore them._

_"A child's scream is something you can never truly forget."_

* * *

Quackity was leaning against a wall, his face set. _What were the thoughts running through his head, you ask? Well, I don't have an answer for you._ Fundy was off to the side, sharpening the diamond blade of a large battle axe. 

Tubbo was fiddling with a damaged compass, trying to get it to work.

"Tubbo, have you fixed the damn compass yet?" Quackity's voice rang out. _You could hear the annoyance in his tone, could see the irritation in his eyes. No wonder everyone distanced themselves from him._

The goat hybrid jumped a bit, fumbling with the object in his hands, clearly anxious. "Ah-! Almost? It keeps spinning in circles every once in a while. And the needle is broken in two."

The winged hybrid groaned, his wings pinned flat against his back. He sighed. "Well, we can use it as a general direction guide. Fundy, you remember the way, yeah?"

Fundy nodded, his ears flicking. _They did that more and more as time went on. And though I cannot confirm this, I suspect he was afraid of Quackity. Many were, at that point._

All three suddenly launched into action, as if they were given a command. The hybrids grabbed their weapons and armor, packing supplies where they could. Then they began walking swiftly down the docks of L'manberg.

_Either they didnt see the horrified and weary looks the townsfolk gave them, or they didnt care._

Fundy took the lead, the fox hybrid set on his destination. Quackity followed close behind, with Tubbo in the rear.

_It took them a week to reach Technos home again. Quite impressive, with a broken compass._

The cabin was in sight, smoke sluggishly coming from the chimney. All three butchers seemed to light up at the sight, like wolves spotting their next meal. 

The doors to the building swung open, and out stumbled a lanky, grinning child. _The sight of him made my blood boil. That bastard pig had been hiding him, I knew it. But, well, the past is in the past._

Tubbo gasped at the sight, backing up slightly. His shoes disturbed the pristine white snow. Quackity and Fundy growled in unison.

Hostility was thick in the air.

The tall teenager didn't notice the group, shouting something that the three couldnt fully comprehend from a distance. _Something about gapples, If memory serves._

Then his gaze swept over the butcher gang, and you could see the way his body stiffened. _Children's fear has always been the sweetest. I could taste it._

Tubbo suddenly burst into action, the hybrids movements quick and panicked. He ran past his colleagues, running towards, what could be presumed, was his friend.

"TOMMY!" His voice carried all the way to the snow-covered spruce trees. _The volume even startled me a bit._ Tommy stayed frozen, only moving when a hand rested on his shoulder. A slightly shorter, also blond man came into view, large black wings extending slightly.

The boy who had been running stopped, eyes wide in fear and confusion. Fundy and Quackity ran up to his side, their long strides kicking up snow. _Such a pretty, pristine landscape, ruined by such unpure people._

The blond man walked down the stairs of the cabin, his haori shifting as he unsheathed a sword. The netherite blade gleamed in the sunlight, almost as deadly as the look on his face. Tommy walked down behind him, scowling.

Quackitys wings flared behind him as he fiddled with a large diamond axe. "Hello, Philza."

"What. The fuck. Are you doing here, Quackity?" _You could hear the venom in the man's voice, fueled by rage. It's amazing, what grief does to people's emotions._

"We're here to bring you back to L'manberg, old man." He growled, taking a step forward. Fundy stayed behind with a shaking Tubbo. Phil's wings outstretched to their full length. 

_What a sight to behold._ The man didn't bother speaking. _One moment, all was calm. The next, there was chaos._

Suddenly Phil was in front of Quackity, his sword swinging in a downwards arc. Fundy leapt forward, pushing the winged hybrid out of the way. The blade dug into his shoulder, forcing the hybrid to scream as flames rose from the wound.

Tommy ran for Tubbo, a blade in hand. The goat hybrid stumbled backwards, his fear pungent in the air. The two seemed at a moving, yet still, impasse.

"Tommy, what are you doing here? Tommy, tommy it's not safe-" The hybrid was stumbling over his words.

"Tubbo, what the fuck are YOU doing here?" Tommy had countered, his face contorting into a growl. _Anger was always a good look on him._ "This isnt your home."

"Tommy, Quackity and Fundy came here to get Phil-"

"I asked why YOU were here. Not them."

Tubbo's breathing seemed to quicken. "Well- well they dragged me along! Tommy, I didnt know you would be here, i thought-"

Tommy swung his blade, the netherite not quite hitting Tubbo, but cutting open his shirt. The shorter of the two gasped in suprise.

"Thought what? That I was still in exile? Huh, bitch?"

"No! No, I th-"

"You probably thought I was still in the ocean!"

"Tommy, I thought you were dead!" Tubbo exclaimed. Blood sprayed on the snow next to him, and he flinched away from it. The taller teen swung the blade again, this time catching it in the hybrids shoulder. He screamed as blood ran from the wound, and dripped onto the snow.

_All blood is different, yet Tubbo's still managed to be extraordinary. It was dark. Too dark, almost black. I really wish he was still around._

Tommy growled, yanking his weapon back. Tubbo grasped at his shoulder, and tears could be seen in his eyes. More screaming could be heard from the men behind them. _Ah, I'm not giving the real fight much spotlight, hm? Well, Fundy just died. Poor him. Didn't even get a gravestone._

Philza staggered towards Tommy, his wings flared. "Tommy, mate, we have to-"

Without any flare, Tommy fell to the snow. _Like dead weight._ The blond man froze for a second, before kneeling down beside the boy. "Tommy? Tom-" 

An arrow was sticking out of the teenagers ear, blood leaking onto his face. 

Quackity was stood stiffly, holding a bow, another arrow already notched. Philza lifted his head to meet the man's gaze, eyes full of rage and sorrow.

The man's wings flapped once, twice, and he was gone, just a shape in the sky. Silence followed. _Sweet, sweet silence._

The silence was broken as Tubbo fell to the ground, hands over his mouth as he screamed. Tears dropped from his face, onto the snow, mingling with blood.

Quackity watched the brunette boy sob over his friends body, ignoring the fox hybrids corpse at his feet.

"Come on Tubbo. It's time to go."

They left the bodies on the snow.

_I found a disc, that night. A bit dusty, but I cleaned it with the brand new fox tail I had scavenged._


	4. Angel Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is being Fucky, so I'm stuck to writing on a phone.  
> As always, sleep deprived!  
> I sincerely apologize for any errors.  
> Have fun reading!

_Most of the crowd had left, at that point. He could hardly blame them._

_The remaining few watched him carefully, their movements alight with interest. He chuckled at their excitement._

_"Now. Let me tell you how Death itself, well, died."_

* * *

Only Quackity and Tubbo were left.

They had departed shortly after the incident with Philza. The two went straight after the man, desperately trying to follow his trail.

_They hadn't even taken a moment to rest. Tubbo looked very much in pain during their trip. I almost revealed myself to help them._

_But I didn't._

Near the end of their trip, Quackity was practically dragging Tubbo along, the goat hybrid weak, the infection starting to take hold.

"Tubbo, man, come on, we're almost there. I saw the bastard land over there, come on, kid-"

Tubbo seemed to curl in on himself, trembling visible. The boy coughed weakly. _It's almost pathetic, how quickly infection took hold of him._

_Not that anyone seemed to care._

Quackity groaned, his wings flaring. "Fine. You know what? Fine. You stay here, and I'll kill Phil. Don't die." Those last two words were laced with venom. The small boy flinched at the words, panic evident in his wide, unfocused eyes. Sweat dripped down his skin, soaking his clothing. The wound on his shoulder had been haphazardly patched up, with his jacket being wound around it as a shitty bandage.

The winged hybrid marched off, leaving poor Tubbo to fend for himself.

_I stayed for a while, watching over the boy. I got the pleasure of having a front row seat whilst mobs feasted on his flesh, their limbs rending the skin and tearing apart the muscle._

_I'll particularly savor the moment his eyes glazed over, his mouth open in a silent, blood-filled scream._

Quackity walked towards a large, hollowed tree. Sitting on one of the roots was a hunched-over figure, only sticking out due to his striped bucket hat and large, outstretched, raven-black wings.

The man swallowed thickly, throat bobbing with the motion. Tension ran thick in the air. _So thick, I could probably slice it apart with an axe._

Philza moved first. His wings folded against his back as he stood, raising his gaze to meet Quackity's. He practically radiated rage, grief, and sorrow. _If you looked hard enough, you could see defeat in his eyes._

The younger man gripped his diamond axe with an iron-tight grip, brows furrowing. "So."

"Hello, Quackity." Phil's voice was heavy, like a soldier who had given up all hope.

Quackity snarled at him, wings spread. "I've come to kill you. I hope you know that."

_Phil's sigh was quite the thing to behold. To this day, it still makes my heart ache._

_He sounded just like a father who had lost his family. Wait, that's what he was._

"Yeah, I know. Can we hurry up? I have a vigil to hold." The blond drew his netherite blade, shifting his stance. 

Quackity swung the axe in a wide arc. Philza ducked under it, thrusting forward with the sword. The younger man stumbled in his attempts to dodge getting his legs destroyed, falling to the ground.

_I'll spare you the gory details, no matter how much it pains me. Let's skip straight to the results, hm?_

Quackity brought the axe down, grinning wickedly at the sight of its blade burying into the mans chest. Phil screamed raggedly, his body thrashing as a final response. _His eyes, however, were a different matter. They remained calm, accepting. I recall a single year falling down his face._

_The ability to keep calm, even in such agony... such talent. I want to see it again._

The smaller winged hybrid dug the axe out of the mans chest, and swung again. It landed with a dull thud, blood squelching against torn flesh. The beautiful crimson liquid slugged out of the wound, running from his body and pooling onto the floor.

Quackity kept ramming his axe into the corpse, huffing with effort. He had torn a large hole in the mans chest, bones and muscle torn and crushed, blood spewing out of every crevice. 

_I could see Quackity smiling, could hear him mumbling to himself._

"...it's done. I've done it. Oh man, I've done it. I killed the last of those assholes. I killed them. They're gone. Safe. Safe. L'manberg is safe. We- we're all safe, now. Yeah. Nobody to hurt us. I'll kill em if they try. Yeah, yeah. Kill em. Kill em all. They'll see. They'll know not to mess with Big Q and L'manberg. His L'manberg. I'll wipe out every last one of those fuckers. I'll fuckin- I'll kill them all. Make them all L'manbergians. We'll become so powerful, so fucking strong- nobody will fuck with us. We'll be safe. Safe. Yeah. Kill em all. Kill. Yeah. Yeah."

He kept rambling like that, for hours on end, not caring for the corpse at his feet, nor the blood drying on his skin, the bits of flesh stuck to his clothes.

_If you ask me, he looked like a madman, convinced he was helping his country._

_Ring a bell?_

Hours later, when the sun had long since set and the moon long since risen, he left the body there. He walked back towards where he left poor, poor Tubbo, dragging his blood-stained axe along the ground behind him, creating a groove in the grass and dirt.

The man arrived to Tubbo's torn apart corpse, the only intact part being his round, frozen in time face. _The look of fear in his eyes, the blood clogging his forever still throat... such beauty._

Despite the stench rising in the night air, Quackity didn't flinch. He simply laid down with his head on a log, closing his eyes peacefully. 

"Goodnight, Tubbo. Sweet dreams."

_He sounded as if his mind was miles away._

_Around a week later, Quackity would return with Tubbo's corpse in tow, humming a tune. Townsfolk would look on in horror as he publicly announced the death of the president, the death of all major threats to L'manberg._

_People cried when he announced himself president._

_People screamed when he barged into their homes, grinning at them, hefting the well-loved diamond-bladed axe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA THIS MIGHT BE MY FAV CHAPTER TO DATE??? BAJANKW


	5. The Faceless One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ramblings and Downfall of a Madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord... sleuthing server... mwah. i love yall, i cannot express how grateful i am for yall,,, take this as a token of appreciation

_His audience seemed relieved. They seemed to believe that the worst bit was over.  
  
"Say, have you ever heard of what happened when Quackity became president?" He questioned, almost giddy.  
"Oh! He was assassinated, right? After causing all those wars?"  
He chuckled, standing up.  
  
"Almost. Let me tell you what really happened during Quackity's reign."  
_

* * *

_So, Quackity had implemented himself as president of L'manberg, to do what he thought was best for his country.  
__Spoiler alert: He didn't do what was best.  
  
_Tension in the poor country had risen immensely since the wing hybrid's take-over. The man wasn't highly thought of.  
  
"They all think I'm fucking crazy." Said man was pacing around a sparsely furnished room, his footsteps echoing off the barren walls.  
"They're right, of course, but it still hurts. Wait- wait, no, they're wrong, I'm not crazy. Not crazy. Right? Right. I'm just- being responsible. A good citizen. Yeah, yeah. Wait- not citizen. President. President. I'm the best damn president this country has ever seen. I'm helping. Helping! Yes, yes, yes, helping, I'm helping, this country needs help, yeah, that's what I'm doing, I'm being helpful, helpful, useful, useful-" _Sometimes I wonder if his ramblings were scripted. But then I remember how mad he truly was._  
  
The door of the room opened silently, as if it sensed the mans hyper-active behavior. A smaller woman stepped inside, fear practically radiating off her. _Who wouldn't be afraid of a madman, after all?_   
  
Quackity was still rambling, running his hands through his own hair. The woman took a deep breath, visibly calming. "Quackity, sir?"  
The man jumped, turning towards her. His mouth was contorted into a snarl, and his wings flared. "I'm busy, Niki."  
  
"I know that, sir. But we have news from the Badlands." Niki kept a calm composure. _She deserved applause for it._ Quackity sighed.   
"What is it?"  
"They- well, they have declared war, sir."  
  
_Three... two... one._  
The winged hybrid launched forward, wings spread outwards. She gave a short shriek as her head slammed into the wall behind her, gasping for air. Quackity bared his teeth at her, pressing his hands into her throat, fingers curling around the skin.  
  
"W h a t."   
Niki was clawing at his arms, trying to push the hands away. Terror came off her in waves. _Niki... her fear is quite different than others. It's never overpowering, never suffocating. She's learned how to hide her fear, how to push away negative emotions. She's always so sweet and gentle, so kind and caring. It was painful, almost, to watch her writhe underneath Quackity. To see the color drain from her cheeks, to hear her ragged, choked breathing.  
  
  
_"Niki. What the fuck. Why did they declare war?" He questioned, pushing his hands harder against her throat. She let out a weak cough, face paling. _Niki always used to smell of fresh bread, the scent of fresh-baked cookies following the woman where ever she went. Her bright smile only rivaled by the light of the ovens in her bakery, the warmth of her heart only beaten by the heat of newly-made pastries.  
  
_Tears ran down the woman's face, adding a wet sheen to her pale blue lips, bringing out the pale, almost bulging veins of her face. Quackity pressed harder, wings flaring. Niki made a choked noise, hands clawing at his arms, nails digging into the skin.  
  
_I remember a time Niki gave bread to every faction. She walked across territory lines without fear, smiling in the face of danger. She had given warm loaves to every person on the street, wishing them a good day.  
  
__Everyone had loved Niki with a passion. They never got to mourn her.  
  
_Her eyes rolled back, choked noises leaving her lips. Her head slumped forwards, hands falling to her sides. Quackity kept his grip strong, eyes unfocused, his breathing ragged and unsteady.   
  
_He stayed like that for a while, much long than actually needed, just holding her throat in his hands. I used this time to remember more about Niki, more about her soft smile.  
  
_After some time he had let her go, watching the body drop to the floor. With a sigh, he folded his wings and left the room, posture stiff.  
_Later that night he would take L'manbergs best fighters to the badlands, and stain the ground with a demons blood.  
_

* * *

_The man walked around his remaining viewers, boots clicking softly against the cobblestone of the plaza.  
"The president of L'manberg slowly went around the land, killing the leaders of other factions, taking their land. His citizens were miserable. The nation was Kill or Be Killed."_  
  
_The people whispered amongst themselves, watching him walk slowly. He grinned at the feeling of their gazes, nearly giddy at the stench of their fear. It was almost as if he was high on it, flying on clouds made of horror._  
  
_"Then came his downfall."_  
_"How did he die?" One of them questioned, voice quiet and shaky. The man chuckled, leaning closer towards the smaller being._  
  
_"I killed him, of course."  
_

* * *

The green-clad man paced along a fence, keeping his balance almost effortlessly. _I've always been proud of my natural balance._ Someone walked towards him, brown hair bouncing around a gleaming, golden crown. He looked towards them, hands tightening around the handle of a large battle-axe. "Well?"  
A sigh. "They've arrived. Puffy, HBomb, Sapnap, and Punz are currently leading our soldiers on the front lines. Everyone else is either hiding, or has already left."  
  
He took the hood off his head, running a hand through dirty blond locks. "Great. Where will you be going, Eret?"  
"I'll be on the battlefield."  
_That bit threw me off-guard.  
  
_"Wha-" The man wheezed out a laugh, hopping off the fence. "You? Eret, do you even know how to fight?"  
"Yes, I do. I'm not a battle expert, but I can hold my own. And what kind of king doesn't fight for his kingdom?"  
  
He smiled behind the mask, fiddling with the axe. "Alrighty then. Let's go fuck up some L'manbergians." 

* * *

_"Despite how much I want to tell you, I'll leave out the battle. It was too tiresome and lengthy to translate well into a story, anyways." He sighed, sitting on a fence. The people seemed relieved, the tension in the air lessening.  
  
"Long story short, children, is that I killed Quackity. I watched as his head left his shoulders, watched as his blood ran over my boots."  
  
Someone spoke up, stepping forward. "But- but wasn't Quackity's reign over a hundred years ago? How could you have killed him? And how do you talk about these things like you were there?"  
He gave a lengthy sigh, hands reaching behind his head, fingers fiddling with the clasp of the mask, not quite undoing it.  
"Because I was there, little one."  
"But that's impossible! No human-"  
  
He sprung upwards, leaping through the air at an impossible height. The masked man landed in front of the bold human, inches away from their face, a blade pressed to their neck. Fear seeped from their body.  
He wheezed, leaning back. "Who said I was human?"  
  
They gazed at him with a mixture of terror and awe. The man leapt upwards, holding onto a the windowsill of a random building.  
"Wait!"  
  
He looked back at the small crowd, tilting his head.  
"What's your name?"  
  
The man grinned, confidence bursting from him. His voice broke through the chill of the night.  
"Call me Dream."  
  
And then he was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA THANK YALL FOR READING!!!!!!! This was honestly really fun to work on! As always, I'm here to provide pain!
> 
> Take care of yourselves! <3

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
